The Coma Dream Come True
by FreeFallAngel
Summary: When Clary Fairchild wakes up from a two month coma, she figures out that the coma dream was right on. The Shadowhunters, the Downworlders, the demons, and Jace. All of it was real. Follow along as Clary gets lost in to the dark world again. A world were she belongs. Watch as she gets to know new people, and unveils Simon's secret. As well as find her mother. Parts of the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my faithful Shadowhunter readers. This is FanFic #2. If you don't know what I mean, then shame. Actually, I am just kidding. If you like M.R. (Maximum Ride) than maybe you can check it out. I've gotten pretty good comments back from it. Though I am getting iffy about it. Well anyways, this is going to start off with the crash, then when she goes into her coma, we will enter the book. Oh yes. Fun. I am not going to get to far, actually, we aren't even going to make it to Pandamonium. It is going to be her morning. I might end the coma with the last part of the fifth book. You never know.**

**Well, here I go.**

Prologue ~ The Crash

**CPOV**

_A new car. A 2014 SRT8 green Dodge Challenger._

_Clary sat in the passenger's seat. Her mother, Jocelyn, sat in the driver's seat. It was a sunny Sunday in July, as it sometimes was in New York. Clary had gone with her mother for the wedding of her mother and Luke Garraway. _

_Clary liked Luke. He was always there when Clary really needed him. He was what people would call a family friend. Until he asked Clary's mom out on a date. Clary never minded. Actually, she had always hoped that the two of them would end up together. She would draw the two of them together, holding hands. Then she would laugh because she never thought they would actually get together._

_She was so surprised when they announced they were getting married. Even Simon had a look of shook when he found out. _

Simon. _A few months before, Simon had become pale. His had had begun to stand out against all the dark walls. Actually he stood out against everything dark. She didn't know why and could never place it. She tried asking him but he cut her off and then walked away._

_Clary was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her mother scream. She looked up just in time to see a car coming from the front, and another from her side. They clashed with her mother's car and Clary screamed out in pain as the door collided with her right leg and the front collided with her chest, keeping her stuck between the seat, the door, and the front. All air left her body and she tried to regain it. _

I am gonna die.

_The last thing she saw before going unconscious was gold eyes._

_Then everything was black, and she was lost in it, unable to get out._

**JPOV**

I helped Ms. Fairchild get the young redhead from the car with my _stele _and then helped get her to the Institute. I was carrying the girl while Jocelyn, a.k.a Ms. Fairchild, walked with a limp behind me. Even with the limp, it was easy to tell that Jocelyn had once been a Shadowhunter. She had grace, stealth, and speed. Plus the Runes covered her body, but they didn't cover her daughter. It got me thinking. Was Jocelyn an exile, like Hodge? Or was she simply hiding her daughter from the unreal?

It wasn't uncommon for a mother to want to hide her child. It was rare to succeed, but you could only do it with help. I looked back at the silent woman who was walking with me, looking for an answer. I didn't ask, she would tell. But I eventually wanted to know what the woman was hiding.

We finally made it to the Institute and I walked in. I called for my siblings and when they got to me, I saw Jocelyn's eyes fill with fear. She mumbled something along the lines of, "oh no. The Lightwoods." I looked her up and down curiously. So did my Lightwood siblings. Her small frame didn't say delicate. It said, "pick on me and you won't walk away unharmed." I laughed a bit on how different she was from her daughter. But, I wasn't attracted the mother-that would be weird- no, I was attracted to the small girl in my arms. I knew she was fighting death. It was clear, and all I wanted to do was hold her close. As close as possible.

_**Page Break**_

**CPOV**

I woke up in my bed that rested in our little two bedroomed house. It was as comfortable as always.

I hurried to get dressed, knowing my mom's friend, Luke, would be over soon. I was always excited to see him. Plus he was taking me to Pandamonium that night. I didn't want to be late. We still had to pick up Simon.

I walked into the living room, my leather satchel bouncing on my hip. Luke stood out the door, talking to my mom. He looked up when he heard me, and smiled. I smiled back, and the chuckled a bit at his crooked glasses.

"Let's go kiddo," he says as he ruffles my hair. I swat his hand away with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go." I grab my jacket on the way out. _Another day in paradise._

**Ta da. Clary forgot everything. Amnesia. Dang it. That sucks. Well anyways, review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay y'all. This is the update for T.C.D.C.T. I know I haven't updated it but that was because I found out the last book was coming out shortly after I began this story. Now I am here to continue it. I will be using parts of the book which I will add to my summary so people know. If you haven't read the last book, you may or may not want to continue. I am not going to reveal to much of the last book.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lovely world of shadowhunters or any of the original characters. I do however own any OC characters which will come later.**

**Ta Ta for now my fellow half angels.**

Chapter One ~ Waking Up

**_7 Months Later_**

**CPOV**

We are all the pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us. As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss.

"_Do you like the name Herondale?" he asked._

"_It's your name so I love it," she said._

"_There are some pretty bad Shadowhunter names I could have ended up with," he said. "Bloodstick. Ravenhaven."_

"_Bloodstick can't possibly be a name."_

"_It may have fallen out of favor," he acknowledged. "Herondale, on the other hand, is melodic. Dulcet, one might say. Think of the sound of 'Clary Herondale.'"_

"_Oh, my god, that sounds _horrible_."_

"_We all must sacrifice for love." He grinned, and reached around her to pick up the _Codex._ "This is old. An old edition," he said, turning it over. "The inscription on the back is Milton."_

"_Of course you know that," she said fondly, and leaned against him as he turned the book over in his hands. Magnus had started a fire, and it was burning merrily at the lakeside, sending sparks into the sky. The reflection of the burning raced along the scarlet of Isabelle's necklace as she turned to say something to Simon, and it shone in the sharp gleam of Magnus's eyes and along the water of the lake, turning ripples into lines of gold. It picked out the inscription written on the back of the _Codex_, as Jace read the words aloud to Clary, his voice as soft as music in the glittering dark._

"Freely we serve

Because we freely love, as in our will

To love or not; in this we stand or fall."

***..* *..* *..* Back to present time. Still Clary's POV *..**..**..* **

I shoot straight up in the white sheeted bed, my head pounding against my head.

_**His **_name was left unspoken on my lips, coming out as a breath, not even a world. His golden features flashed in my eyes as if I had really seen him, but then reality sunk in, letting me now it was a dream. But how could one dream take so long?

I finally took time to examine the room. It was a large room, with a blue ceiling and painted white clouds. Angels, that looked like small babies with wings, where painted and I could make out small carved in shapes that looked like _iratze _runes. I shook my head as if to clear it, but to no avail. They were still there, clear and unmistakably runes.

Scrambling from the bed, I ran to the door. I yanked it open and stepped bare footedly into the hall. It all seemed familiar, yet it was like I had stepped onto an alien spaceship. The walls where a dark brown wood.

"Hello?" my voice sounded harsh and ragged, as if it hadn't been used in a while. It was still soft and sweet, like it had been before, yet, it sounded foreign. I made my way, going down the long, polished corridor. My feet made no sound as I padded.

"Mom? Are you there?" Suddenly, my mother came out of a room, wide eyed and shocked. Behind her, a boy appeared. He had black hair and captivating blue eyes. Something clicked in my head, as if I knew the kid and we were friends that had been through a lot.

My voice was barley a whisper but was easily heard as the hallway had become quiet. "Alexander Lightwood. Prefers Alec. _Parabatia _with Jace Herondale. Is together with a warlock that goes by Magnus Bane." Immediately, my legs gave way, allowing me to crash to the ground, with a second to make my arms react. I caught myself, not hitting anything, and kept my head low. It was as if my mind where a computer that had decided to shut off. I didn't move as my mom came to help me up.

When I was on my feet, I looked over at the boy. He looked frozen with a shocked expression.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what got to me," I said as the nausea faded. He shook his head, clearing the shock.

"How did you know that," the boys voice quizzical. I shrugged as if to say I don't know.

He looked confused by my gesture, so I forced a sentence. "I don't know. It's like my mind became a computer of false information." He shook his head again.

"No, that was pretty good. And yes, my name is Alexander, but I do prefer Alec." I tilted my head, as if I didn't undertand what exactly was going on.

All the sudden, a blonde haired, gold eyed, fair skinned boy walked out. The boy's name who was on my lips when I woke up no more than half an hour ago. One simple line escaped.

"To love is to destroy."

**A/N: So, what do y'all think? Is it good? Please R&amp;R! Ill talk later. **

_**FreeFallAngel**_


End file.
